


When No One's Watching

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	When No One's Watching

Harry rarely caught Severus unaware. Never, if truth be told. 

However, today he'd left work a bit early and he paused for a moment outside the door to their flat. 

Was that _music_ he heard?

Ever so slowly he turned the key in the lock. He pushed the door open and froze. 

The radio was playing and Severus's hips were swaying to the beat, a glass of Firewhisky in his hand. His head was thrown back and his feet were bare. 

Harry had never seen Severus so relaxed, completely at ease, and stood staring until the end of the song.

~*~

Severus straightened almost imperceptibly, his entire body going rigid, and Harry knew that he realised Harry was there.

"Hey," he said softly, shutting the door all the way now. 

Severus flicked his wand and the radio went off. Immediately he sat down and began to pull on his socks, not looking at Harry. 

"It's all right to unwind." Harry poured himself two fingers of Firewhisky and sat down next to Severus. 

Severus exhaled, and let his head fall forward. Harry tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. Severus twined their fingers together then lifted Harry's hand to his lips.


End file.
